Field Trip
by TessicaWillistick
Summary: Derek and Casey go on a school field trip... Dasey coz nothing else is worth it! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mornings were always a hectic time for the Macdonald-Venturi family, but today more than usual.

"DE-REK!!" Casey screamed from the bathroom. "What did you do to my shampoo?" She emerged into the hallway clutching a foaming shampoo bottle.

Derek smirked up at his stepsister. He ran a hand through his deliberately messy dark brown hair, as he grabbed his school bag and left the house without a word.

"That insensitive jerk!" Casey fumed. "At this rate I'm going to be late for the field trip."

Lizzie, always the family peacemaker, trotted up the stairs, with a half-eaten bagel in hand. She turned to her sister and sighed.

"What is it now, Casey?" Lizzie said as she wiped cream cheese with the back of her hand.

Casey shook her head. "Who do you think caused _this?_" she squealed as she held up the ruined bottle of shampoo.

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows as she took the bottle to examine it.

"_Derek,"_ she muttered under her breath.

"Who else?!" Casey cried, near hysteria.

Lizzie placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You can use my shampoo," she cooed.

"Thanks Liz. However, it doesn't change the fact that Derek's a JERK!" Casey screamed this last word as she turned swiftly on her heel and stormed into the bathroom. Unfortunately, this action was nowhere near as smooth as Casey had intended. She tripped on the bathroom rug and fell headfirst into the bathtub.

"Owww!" she yelled.

Lizzie sighed and closed the bathroom door after her sister.

She knew that Casey, always the drama queen, would recover shortly from her accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings were always a hectic time for the Macdonald-Venturi family, but today more than usual

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, after a super-quick shower and a breakfast to go, Casey caught the

bus, just as it was pulling away from the bus stop. She let out a huge sigh of relief as the doors closed behind her with a rattling hiss.

"Finally," Casey breathed as she slid into the seat next to her best friend, Emily Davis.

Emily scrutinized Casey's face with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's up, Casey? You look awful!"

Casey rolled her eyes just as Derek's face peered around her headrest.

"Yeah, Case. You look like crap." He smirked.

"DER-EK" Casey slapped his arm indignantly.

Derek shrugged and ruffled his stepsister's hair.

"Still upset over the shampoo, are we?"

Casey huffed and crossed her arms sulkily. Derek slid back into his slid back into his seat with a chuckle as he resumed his 'conversation' with the new girl.

Casey then caught Emily starting out the bus window with a dreamy expression on her face. "He is _so_ hot," she sighed.

"Emm!" Casey wined. She was tired of her friends' ongoing crush on her stepbrother.

At this point, the bus had just pulled up in front of Sir John Sparrow High. Their shuttle to the Getty Museum was scheduled to leave in ten minutes.

Casey pulled at the strap of her school bag, which had managed to hook itself around her seat. She tugged at it as the students were leaving the bus.

"Seriously, Case, I don't know how you can live with that guy!" Emily chattered as she waited for her friend.

Casey crouched to get a better look at her bag. She didn't know what was holding it so tightly!

"I mean," Emily continued, "How do you not think Derek is hot?" She asked earnestly.

Casey, still struggling with her stubborn bag, answered without thinking.

"I do, Em. I do."

Emily's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out in shock.

"Y-you th-think he's h-hot?"

As soon as Casey realized what she had just said, her face turned a deep magenta color as she finally pulled her bag loose.

"No!" She screeched. That's not what I said."

"Yes it was." Emily argued back reasonably.

"Well it's not what I meant." Casey admitted as the two girls hurried off the bus.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know what's up with you today, Case. You're so highly strung."

Casey wasn't sure what was up with herself today either. Derek's prank was one thing, but that was normal for the two of them. Nothing unusual there. But for some strange reason that she would never admit even to herself in a million years, was that just then, the mere mention of her stepbrother's name and 'hot' in the same sentence, had triggered something deep within her brain, and her heart started beating erratically and her stomach had filled with a flurry of butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The class filed into the Getty Museum, more interested in talking with each other, than admiring the ancient paintings and statures that surrounded them. Mrs. Jenkins, their neurotic art teacher who was always on the move, hurried the class quickly over to their tour guide, while she attempted unsuccessfully to quiet down her excited students. The tour guide was a husky African American man, who looked thoroughly bored with his day even though it had only just began.

"Gather round guys, I haven't got all day!" The tour guide belted, in an obviously practiced act of authority.

Casey yawned involuntary, she already knew everything about Vincent Van Gogh's famous paintings such as, 'Starry night', and Monet's impressionist works. After all, she had taken this exact tour before, with her old private all girl's school. While Gary the tour guide began to lecture in a boring drawl on and on about the paintings, Casey looked at Emily and the two exchanged a knowing glance. As Casey started to move to the back of the room (there was no way she was going to be dragged into Gary's boring speech) she realized with a jolt that she really really _really _needed to pee. Casey listened to Gary's speech for a few more minutes as it slowly became a droning lull in the background. Suddenly, Casey realized that she couldn't hold it any longer, and spying the bathrooms, decided to make a run for it. Thanks to Gary the tour guide, half the class looked asleep on their feet, so Casey was able to slip into the restrooms unnoticed. She quickly made the assumption that the speech would be going on for at least another ten minutes, and she would be out of the bathroom with plenty of time to spare.

As Casey was washing her hands, feeling relieved (as you always do when you've finished peeing after having to hold it), she became aware of the fact that the museum outside that bathroom had become eerily quiet. Peeking her head around the bathroom door, Casey was astounded to see that the room in which her class had been only minutes before, was suddenly completely and utterly devoid of people. She stepped into the room, as the panic began to rise in her chest.

_"Oh no. Oh no."_ Casey half-wailed. _"This can not be happening. The class is going to leave without me, my parents will freak, I'll be grounded for life, probably die of starvation, and - and, I might even fail art!!"_ Casey stopped herself to try and keep her breathing in check. She _had_ been known to hyperventilate in situations like this.


End file.
